ngmwfandomcom-20200214-history
Transkrypt:Odcinek 83
Witam w kolejnym odcinku programu Najgorsze Gry Wszechczasów. Po czteroodcinkowej przerwie powracam do kiepawych pierwszoosobowych strzelanek. Jednak tym razem nie będzie o drugiej wojnie światowej czy wietnamskiej, zmaganiach z hordami nieumarłych czy innych pozaziemskich kreatur, militariach, czy nawet perypetii z bombami w elektrowniach w Czarnobylu. Wszak nie zawsze trafia się kalka far cry-a z tytułową konspiracją w roli głównej. Czy więc dzięki tej niecodzienności, gra wzniosła się wyżej niż inne krapy? Odpowiedź jest chyba bardziej niż oczywista. Tak więc, zapnijcie pasy, bo oto kolejny odcinek. Zapraszam do oglądania! Gra Conspiracy: Weapons of Mass Destruction. Czy inaczej Konspirasi Broń Masowego Rażenia, została stworzona pierwszego marca 2005 roku przez kuju entertainment. Nie chuju, lecz kuju, które wcześniej zasłynęło z takich hitów jak GTR 400, czy Pilot Down, Na tyłach wroga. Wydawcą tej gry była nieznana firma, Oxygen Games. W naszym kraju premiera tej wspaniałości przeszła bez echa, bo gra oficjalnie nie miała polskiego dystrybutora, a tytuł dotarł u nas dzięki czasopiśmie Imperium Gier, a dokładniej w numerze czwartym, roku 2007. Fakt, że otrzymaliśmy produkt ponad dwa lata po premierze i w dodatku będący portek z konsol, oczywiście zapewnia dodatkowe emocje. (Napis: POZA TYM CZY TO NIE DRUGA GRA Z RZĘDU KTÓRA DOSTAŁA SIĘ NA POLSKI RYNEK PO PONAD DWÓCH LATACH?) Ale zanim przejdę do meritum, zerknijmy na noty z portali internetowych. Jedyną recenzją w sieci, jest ta z Eurogamera, wersji na playstation 2. Dostała od tego serwisu soczyste 1 na 10, co w pełni ilustruję jakość tego produktu. Tradycyjnie swoje wywody, zacznę od meni głównego, które nie jest zbyt urodziwe. Czarne tło, małe skromne logo i białe napisy, które zmieniają swój kolor na czerwony podczas wybrania. I to wszystko. Na chuj ten skrajny minimalizm? Rozumiem, gra budżetowa, i twórcy nie przywiązywali zbytniej wagi do głównego ekranu. Może chcieli utrzymać klimat konspiracji i tajniackość? Ale no kurwa nie można było chociaż dać jakiegoś screena w tle, czy nawet dać jakiś model obrobiony na kolanie? Nawet taki syf jak Gold and Generals, choć miał podobny koncept, zawierał inne arty w różnych ustawieniach czy innych kategorii. Tutaj nie ma absolutnie nic. Gdyby tylko to w tym meni szwankowało. Otóż wyobraź cie sobie, że w opcjach w grze, jedynymi rzeczami nad którymi mamy jakąkolwiek kontrolę, są, głośność całej ścieżki dźwiękowej, czułość celowania, cokolwiek to znaczy, oraz odwrócenie osi igrek myszki. Ale gdzie są jakiekolwiek opcji zmiany rozdzielczości, czy grafiki? Otóż twórcy postanowili wszystkie te, drobnostki, wpierdolić do pliku konfiguracyjnego. Tak jest, nie w okienku, nie ukryte gdzieś w opcjach, lecz w jebanym configu. Ale to i tak początek listy skarg i zażaleń. Fabuła tego gówna jest iście Oskarowa. Historia zawiera tyle absurdu i czystej głupoty, że zmieściłoby się jej do kilkunastu filmów ze stevenem segalem w roli głównej. W grze sterujemy poczynaniami Kola Jastysa. (napis: COLE SPRAWIEDLIWOŚĆ, LOL) Najemnika, byłego agenta na emeryturze, który postanowił jednak z niej zerwać na rzecz anonimowej agencji, a dokładniej dla jednego, ważnego, ostatecznego zadania uratowania świata przed zagładą. Dowiadujemy się, że przebrzydła organizacja rządowa Hydra, postanowiła rozpocząć produkcję tytułowej broni masowego rażenia i zamierza wkrótce ją rozprowadzać wśród szajek grup terrorystycznych na całym świecie. My, oczywiście jako porządni obywatele o całkiem niemałym dorobku musi powstrzymać złego najeźdźcę, w pojedynkę. Prócz absolutnie prymitywnej fabuły otrzymujemy więcej klisz. Spójrzcie zresztą na głównego złego, Damiena. Włamuje się na naszą częstotliwość, próbuje nami zmanipulować ciężkimi zagrywkami typu, oni kłamią ja mam rację, i sypie takimi czerstwymi frazesami jak: Przygotuj się na śmierć, najemniku! Brakowało mu chyba tylko drewnianej laski, haku zamiast ręki i opaski na oku. Poza tym, nawet zdarzają się poważne dziury fabularne. W końcu jakim cudem pani informująca nas przez radio zwana Kara, potrafiła dokładnie wymierzyć nasze położenie i zdołać widzieć to co my, będąc pod ścisłym nadzorem w bazie głównego złoczyńcy? I jakim cudem wchodząc do bazy w ruinach Azteków, i wjeżdżając windą w górę trafiam do pierdolonego Bieguna Północnego? Czy ta winda to zakichany teleport? Rozgrywka bardzo przypomina każdego fps-a w promieniu galaktyki. Przechodzimy z punktu a do b, niszczymy wszystkich niemców znajdujących się na drodze, i przechodzimy do windy czy drzwi do kolejnego levela. W międzyczasie a to odłączamy dysk, zdobywając informacje o danym wirusie, a to przesyłamy dane o Hydrze przy pomocy czytnika, a to używamy karty magnetycznej by dostać kolejne dokumenty. Gdy uwinie nam się noga i zostaniemy powaleni przez śrut przeciwnika, nie dość, że musimy powtarzać etap od punktu kontrolnego, czy w niektórych sytuacjach nawet od początku, to jeszcze nie uświadczymy krótkiego napisu o przegranej, po którym od razu przejdziemy do dalszej rozgrywki. O nie nie, zamiast tego, otrzymujemy ponad 15-sekundową scenę, z powolnie pojawiającymi się poruszającymi napisami, przepełnione goryczą straty naszego protagonisty. Aż chce się płakać rzewnymi łzami. I musimy przez to przeboleć za każdym, pierdolonym, razem gdy zginiemy. Czy twórcom przypadkiem sufit na łeb nie upadł? W grze mamy, aż 5 etapów, a jak wszyscy wiemy, taka liczba od razu sugeruję nam mistrzowskie wykonanie całego produktu. Przemierzamy od dżungli, i sekretnych baz aż po arktyczne krainy, biura oraz tankowce. I mimo tego, iż plansze zmieniają się jak w kalejdoskopie, miałem wrażenie, że ciągle przemierzam przez to samo, tylko ze zmienionymi kolorami. Owszem, często projektanci dokonują renowacji w danych etapach zmieniając między innymi zmiany nudnej i powolnej sekwencji ściągania danych z dysku, na jeszcze bardziej mozolną, polegającą tym razem jednak, na włożeniu kardy i dopiero pobraniu zawartości. Oprócz tego, mamy zwalające z nóg zagadki, które niejednokrotnie pobudzą wasze szare komórki. Jak otworzyć zabarykadowaną bramę? Wystarczy wystrzelić pocisk na skrzynkę zasilającą, znajdującą się dosłownie na środku okienka. Czekają nas także takie atrakcje jak, eskorta danego jegomościa płci przeciwnej, i ochranianie go przed ostrzałem agresorów, czy zapadająca w pamięć batalia z szefem, który ginie po zadaniu zaledwie kilku nabojów z karabinu. To chyba najbardziej niezapadający w pamięć bos w historii gier. A skoro o broniach mowa, mamy ich kilka rodzajów. Mamy pozornie cichy pistolecik z założonym tłumikiem, którego jedynym zastosowaniem jest zapełnienie czegoś do strzelania podczas przeładowania karabinu. Samą maszynówkę, szybkostrzelną i niesamowicie odrzucającą. Karabin snajperski z najbardziej nieprzybliżającą lunetą kiedykolwiek, granatnik aktywowany przy naciśnięciu klawisza gie przy trzymaniu karabinu, strzelbę przerabiającą ludzi na podwawelską i mistyczny miotacz ognia, którego ze świecą szukać na mapach, czy nawet w zwiastunach do tej produkcji. I o ile co samej efektywności nie mam nic do zarzucenia, to same sterowanie myszką przyprawia o popełnienie rytualnego samobójstwa przy pomocy sekatora. Otóż wyobraźcie sobie, że sterujemy poczynaniami zepsutego pontonu, czy też błędnika człowieka pobijającego dawkę śmiertelną metanolu. Ekran wręcz dosłownie płyta, a dokładniejsze sterowanie jest niezwykle nieprecyzyjne, przez co każdy strzał jest dla nas udręką. Nie ma to jak kurwa, konwersja z konsoli! Sztuczna inteligencja to prawdziwy rarytas. Ich bystrość zatrzymała się chyba na poziomie zakrętki od słoika. Owszem, mają oni suwmiarkę w oku i z powodzeniem zadają nam obrażenia z daleka, z bliska jak i przez kurwa ściany, ale sama ich taktyka, a dokładniej sposób unikania strzału rozkłada na łopatki. Najczęściej stoją i patrzą nas jak ciele na malowane wrota, czekając na przyjęcie serii z karabinu na plecy czy klatę. Nawet podczas stania w grupach, czy po usłyszeniu alarmu, nasi nieprzyjaciele nadal mają w dupie jakikolwiek kontratak. I tak jest, w grze są alarmy. Ale nie dość, że są jedynie w dżungli i można je wywołać wchodząc na niewidzialne liny, to jeszcze czas reakcji na sygnał jest tak długi, że po dziesięciu sekundach całkowicie zapominają o naszej obecności. Czyżby pierwsze oznaki sklerozy diametralnej? Niesamowita jest również konstrukcja poziomów, jakie zaserwowali nam projektanci. Od samego początku, od samych pierwszych sekund, jesteśmy zalewani koszmarnym lewel dizajnem, gdzie nie dość, że nawet dżungla okazuje się być labiryntem pokrytym trawą, to jeszcze kamienne ścieżki mimo pozornej nieliniowości, i tak jakimś cudem doprowadzają nas do tej samej miejscówki. Mamy także niewątpliwą przyjemność podziwiać największy tankowiec na świecie, biuro, które nie dość, że zawiera tak liczne korytarze, że aż pracownicy chyba popadali od niego w migrenę, to jeszcze ma maszyny magazynowe, czymkolwiek one by nie były. Nie możemy również zapominać o niesamowitych meandrach w laboratoriach, i o niesamowitym sposobie otwierania zamków. Wystarczy znaleźć rozrzucone trzy dźwignie, które po włączeniu aktywują spięcie które trafia w drzwi i je otwiera. Wyobraź cie tylko sobie, jak doktorzy w tej placówce radzą sobie codziennie z tego typu wyjściem. Jednak najlepszym wymysłem kreatywnych twórców, były bazy w Arktyce, a raczej ściśle połączone metalowe budynki, gdzie tajne dokumenty w strzeżonym kluczem pomieszczeniu, i sam klucz znajdują się naprzeciw siebie. Istny geniusz w swej głupocie. Programiści z Kuju Entertainment postanowili jednak zrobić coś jeszcze lepszego. Coś niesamowicie rewolucyjnego i wyprzedzającego czasy, a dokładniej grę infinity world. Mowa tu oczywiście o trybie zręcznościowym, czyli tutejszym, Trybem Wytrzymałości. Otóż gdy ukończymy dany etap w kampanii, otrzymujemy do niego etap w trybie hartu, w którym usunięto większość mapy zostawiając te najbardziej rozległe i otwarte kawałki. Otóż z każdej ze stron zaczynają pojawiać się przeciwnicy znani z misji, a naszym celem jest przetrwanie, czyli wybijanie kolejnych ich zastępów przy pomocy rozmaitych gatunków broni. Samych apteczek próżno szukać, bo na potrzeby tego tryby albo zostały sprytnie schowane, albo usunięte. I wydawać się mogło, że z tego trybu możnaby było czerpać większą radość. Owszem, zabawa z tej rozgrywki jest, ale zaczyna się nudzić po zaledwie trzech sekundach, po odkryciu, że równie dobrze możemy wszystkich oprawców napierdolić z pięści, czekając na ich punkcie odrodzenia i szperać z nosem po podłodze szukając paczki. Oprawa to marność nad marności. *tutaj pokazuję widok za oknem i daję napis: CÓŻ ZA MAJESTATYCZNY WIDOK* Tekstury, które na szczęście są rozmazane do granic możliwości, są tak niskiej rozdzielczości, że ilość pikseli moglibyśmy policzyć na palcach jednej ręki. Wszystko wygląda tak, jakby grafikowi odpowiedzialnemu za to gówno, rozlały się farby pastelowe. Pięści wyglądają jak kule bilardowe, lecz reszta broni także jest siermięga po całości. Karabin wygląda tak, jakby ktoś się na niego wyrzygał, a rpg przypomina dildo dla jebanego olbrzyma. Jednak i tak wszystko przebijają animacje. I nie mam nawet na myśli tych upadków pośmiertnych, które za każdym razem wyglądają tak samo. Nawet, gdy przestrzelimy osobę, która kuca. Mam na myśli to. Po prostu brak mi słów. *puszczam "Chrześcijanin Tańczy" do animacji biegu babki* Ogólnie wszystko przypomina bardziej gry z nintendo 64, niż te z 2000 piątego roku i wcześniej. Oprawa dźwiękowa również jest na światowym poziomie. Samych broni może da się słuchać bez większego krwotoku z uszu, lecz voice acting to prawdziwy majstersztyk w dziedzinie fuszery. Jednak i tak czarę goryczy przelewa utwór w głównym meni. Po prostu posłuchajcie tego sami. *puszczam utwór* To miał być tytuł o agentach wywiadu, czy pornos do ciężkiej cholery? Czas więc na błędy. A to ekran monitora, który jest o wiele niżej, i wychodzi poza ramkę. A to czasem tak nasz wróg oberwie, że wyleci nawet przez solidny materiał. Czasem nawet zdarzyło nam się tak, że Karze zawiesił się tak skrypt odpowiadający za chodzenie, że nagle ni z tego ni z owego, zaczęła robić kwadraty. *napis: NO BO RACZEJ TO NIE SĄ KÓŁKA* Z racji tego, że nie dało się jej zabić, ja nie miałem granatów, sama bohaterka jest nie do zabicia przez naszego protagonistę, a wszyscy agresorzy zostali na mapie wybici, pozostało mi jedynie czekać na odliczanie bomby. Podczas pierwszego uruchomienia zdarzyło mi się nawet wejście na most całkowicie się blokując. Jedynym sposobem było uruchomienie gry ponownie. Podsumowując, gra Conspiracy: Weapons of Mass Destruction podręcznikowy wręcz przykład na to, jak nie powinno tworzyć się efpe esów o tajnych agentach. Fabuła wyjęta z dupy, jak i oprawa. Przeokropna konstrukcja poziomów oraz liczne bagi. Koszmarne sterowanie, jeszcze gorsza fizyka oraz wstrząsająca ilość etapów sprawia, że gra Kuju Entertainment nie jest warta jakichkolwiek pieniędzy. W dodatku mam chęć zwrócenia swojego obiadu za każdym razem gdy myślę, że ta gra została wszczepiona też na play station 2 oraz pierwszego XBOX-a. Radzę wiec się trzymać od tego ścierwa z daleka. Całe szczęście, że ci partacze zostali strąceni do jakiegoś lochu, bo jak na razie przed ostatnie kilka lat, nie mieliśmy do czynienia z krapem zaserwowanym od tych deweloperów. I tym optymistycznym akcentem przejdźmy do ocen. category:seria 7 Category:2012 Category:FPS